farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
Hang Glider
The Hang Glider is an airborne transportation craft in Far Cry, Far Cry 2, Far Cry 3 , ''Far Cry 4'''' and Far Cry 3: Blood Dragon'' Far Cry The Hang Glider is first seen after Jack Carver destroys the main communication hub of the Mercenary forces. Doyle informs him that the "Mercs" sometimes use gliders for transportation around the islands. Upon being asked if he has any experience, Carver replies that he never used a hang glider but will learn quickly if people are shooting at him. Far Cry 2 The Hang Glider is quick and silent and allows the player to land in areas without being seen or heard from the air. However, flying directly over enemies will attract their attention — and due to its construction it offers no protection from enemy gunfire. If the player is shot while on a hang glider, spiralling uncontrollably and crashing is the usual outcome, injuring or killing the player. There are many techniques needed to use the glider effectively. Using the glider at night when there are updrafts allows it to stay airborne longer. Be gentle with the steering of the glider to minimize the drop suffered by the glider. Be careful not to repeatedly overturn, as panicking will almost assuredly lead to a crash. Press "W" (X if on PlayStation) (A if on Xbox)to descend and "E" ( Square if on PlayStation) (X if on Xbox)to let go. Also, in several locations, the player must use a hang glider to retrieve an otherwise unreachable diamond suitcase. Locations * Claes Products — Found west of the Claes Products area, where there is a foot path by the pond. * Cattle Xing — Northwest of the Cattle Xing by the Safe House. * PetroSahel — On a rock south of the PetroSahel and it can be used to reach a diamond case. * Goka Falls — Located close to the falls south-east of the structures and it can help the player in making his/her getaway after killing the Captain of the UFLL or APR. * Fresh Fish — Found north-west of Fresh Fish with a Safe House across the river. * Southeast Underground — Along the road to the Underground Safehouse, the glider is on a rock. * Dogon Village — Found northwest of the Dogon Village on the edge of a cliff. * Sediko — West of Sediko where there is structure by the river. * Crash Site — on rock just south of the Crash Site. * Mosate Selao — There is safe house north-west of the town Mosate Selao where the glider can be found on a platform. * Rail Xing — On rock just west of the Rail Xing by the checkpoint on a rock. * Weelegol Village — Found directly south of the main Weelegol Village structures. * M-S Pipeline — By a sniper tower west of the M-S Pipeline across the river. Gallery Claesglider.jpg|The Glider by the Claes Products 1 - Copy.jpg|The Glider by the Cattle Xing 1.jpg|The Glider by the PetroSahel 3.jpg|The Glider by Goka Falls 5.jpg|The Glider by Fresh Fish 9.jpg|The Glider by the Underground safehouse and Oasis 12 - Copy.jpg|The Glider by the Dogon Village 12.jpg|The Glider by Sediko 13.jpg|The Glider by the Crash Site 15.jpg|The Glider north-west of Mosate Selao 16.jpg|The Glider by the Rail Xing 17.jpg|The Glider by the Weelegol Village 18.jpg|The Glider west of the M-S Pipeline Far Cry 3 Glider'''s are flying vehicles located in high placed around the Rook Islands (e.g. on cliffs or mountains) and are a good way of getting directly from A to B provided the distance is not too far. Be careful dismounting though, if you are too high up you will either injure yourself or die unless you are over water. If you have a Wingsuit you can survive, so long as you detach far above the ground. For your amusement you can use a Glider (in combination with the Wingsuit) to 'land' on the top of a Radio Tower, thus sparing the effort of climbing it. Note that this is a very dangerous option, though. There are parts of the map where you can find '''upwinds to enlarge the time and distance you can fly. Gallery Paraglider.PNG|The Hang Glider in Far Cry 2 FC3_cutout_glider.png|Glider in Far Cry 3 Far-cry-3-01.jpg|A Glider in Far Cry 3 Hang Glider.png|Glider in Far Cry 4 Far Cry 3 FC3 Hang Glider (1).png|Orange FC3 Hang Glider (6).png|Yellow FC3 Hang Glider (4).png|Red FC3 Hang Glider (5).png|Blue and White FC3 Hang Glider (2).png|Black and White FC3 Hang Glider (3).png|Black Category:Far Cry 3 Vehicles Category:Far Cry 2 Vehicles Category:Vehicles Category:Far Cry Vehicles Category:Far Cry 4 Vehicles